The Turning of the Moon
by JayJay-teh-Cat
Summary: Eight cats will find the way, The moon must keep the forest at bay, The night shall rise and the sky shall fall, And eight more must answer the call, A whisper will wake a sleeping rose, And at the shadows gate they face their foes, They must awake the ice they keep inside, To find the way and turn the tide. Rated T because cats are gonna kill each other. YAAAAAAY :D
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**I have been made aware list are not allowed, so I combined Allegiances and the Prologue.**

**Keep on Reading~**

**Jayjay~**

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Falconstar_ - white tom with large brown paws and green eyes

**Deputy:**_Blizzardfoot_ - A snowy white tom with blue-green eyes

APPRENTICE: FOXPAW

**Medicine Cat:**_Rosefire_ - long-legged pale rose colored she-cat with a creamy muzzle, chest, and yellow eyes. Her tail is feathery and resembles a plume

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_Amberpaw(sky)_ - A small, slender white she-cat with golden-orange patches of fur and bright amber eyes. Her fur is medium length and soft. She has a long feathery tail. She has small, delicate paws that helped her when working with herbs. Her small size makes her agile

**Warriors:**

_Jayflight_ - light grey tabby she at with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast.

APPRENTICE: SPLASHPAW

_Robinwing -_tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes.

_Ravenwing_ - A black she-cat with golden eyes

_Silverfire_ - Silver tabby she-cat with fire-colored eyes

APPRENTICE: ONEPAW

_Hawkclaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes (Mate: Morningfall)

_Ashheart_ - A handsome dark gray tom with icy blue eyes (Mate: Scarstorm)

_Brindlevine_ - white she-cat with black tail and amber eyes

_Dawnfire_ - Dark gray tabby with pretty dark green eyes

APPRENTICE: CRICKETPAW

_Silvermist_ - a pretty silver tabby with hints of blue and a distinctive white chest and paws

APPRENTICE: CREEKPAW

_Ferntail_ - a light brown and ginger striped she cat

_Rosedapple_ - a darkish ginger tortoiseshell she cat

_Dewfoot_ - a darkish ginger tortoiseshell she cat

APPRENTICE: SPIDERPAW

_Mossfang_ - A blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: TIGERPAW

_Lichenfur_ - A blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw(breeze) -_small light brown she-cat with very dark tabby stripes fading on her tail and large golden-green eyes

_Foxpaw(fern)_ - She's retained her blue eyes, and has the pattern of a Siamese, but with dark tans and blacks. Her tummy is pure white.

_Spiderpaw(thorn)_ - large black tom with brown tabby splotches, unusually long claws, and very pale green eyes

_Cricketpaw(song)_- A pale brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

_Onepaw(breeze)_ - white tabby tom with gray stripes and blue eyes

_Creekpaw(ripple)_ - A silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

_Splashpaw(tail)_ - A calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

_Blossomlight_ - An orange tabby with black paws and white speckles on her muzzle and gray eyes. (Kits: Violetkit(flight) - An orange tabby she cat with a cream colored underbelly and amber eyes, Birdkit(frost) - A cream colored she cat with blue-green eyes and one red paw)

_Morningfall_ - pale golden she-cat with white tipped ears, underbelly, and amber eyes (Kits: Honeykit(wing) small golden she-cat with a black splotch around her left eye, brown paws, and amber eyes, Mosskit(dapple) light sandy she-cat with tufts of dark brown fur everywhere and amber eyes, and Nettlekit(sting) brown tom with white underbelly and green eyes, Mate: Hawkclaw)

_Scarstorm_ - a silver she-cat with white paws/tail tip and lilac eyes and has a long scar running from her right eye to her left foreleg. (Kits: Pebblekit(shine) a light gray she-kit with different shades of spots all over her pelt and has green eyes-very shy and bashful, next medicine cat, Riverkit(storm) a dark gray tom with ice blue eyes-is alot like his mother, arrogant and is sarcastic but can be nice, and Streamkit(feather) silver she-kit with beautiful violet eyes and has one white paw-she's beautiful and she knows it, she likes to be in the spotlight and hates anyone who takes it away from her, Mate: Ashheart)

**Elders:**

_Longwhisker_ - sandy tom with very long whiskers and yellow eyes

_Snowlight_ - silver she-cat with a white hind leg and green eyes

_Toadfang -_pale ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** _Brightstar_ - white she-cat with a splash of tortoiseshell on her back and light green eyes

**Deputy:**_Sunfeather_ - bright golden she-cat with darker paws and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**_Fawnlight_ - white she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_Applepaw(whisker)_ - A cream colored she cat with short fur and red paws, all except for her right front paw. Her eyes are gray-blue.

**Warriors:**

_Tangleberry_ - A dark brown tabby she-cat with white splashes, white fore paws, and there's a white spot around her left eye. She's a lithe cat with long legs and green eyes

APPRENTICE: AMBERPAW

_Featherwind_ - white tom with blue eyes, small paws, and a brown chest

APPRENTICE: SMOKEPAW

_Beetlefur_ - dark gray-black tom with amber eyes

_Foxfang_ - dark ginger tom with a twisted fang and amber eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

APPRENTICE: DUSKPAW

_Crowflight_ - A black tom with white paws and green eyes. His ears are torn

_Gorseclaw_ - A light gray tabby with long claws and light blue eyes

_Dapplescar_ - pale brown she-cat with scars all over her body, and light green eyes

APPRENTICE: NIGHTPAW

_Dawneye_ - gray she-cat with green eyes, with a bright orange inside them

_Squirrelfoot_ - muscular ginger and white tom with amber eyes

_Quickhawk_ - a short haired, tortoise shelled cat, with sky blue eyes

_Smokefur_ - a dark ash colored cat, who's front paws are white, along with his back legs. He has long fur and has pale yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE: ROSEPAW

_Ashpelt -_a dark ash colored cat, who's front paws are white, along with her back legs. She has long fur and has pale green eyes, along with a small white stripe running down her nose.

_Wolfstep_ - A fluffy gray tom with darker streaks. He has white paws, chest and muzzle and yellow-green eyes

APPRENTICE: REDPAW

_Stormtalon_ - A fluffy, gray tom with yellow-green eyes

_Volenose_ - A brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Smokepaw(flight)_ - very light gray, almost silver, tabby tom with a black underbelly and green eyes

_Nightpaw(spirit)_ - Black with a long, fluffy tail, silvery white paws and tail tip, and brilliant blue eyes.

_Duskpaw(tail)_ - a small, ginger tabby, with three darker stripes the end of his tail, which is a bit longer than most. He also has amber colored eyes.

_Amberpaw(cloud)_ - Amber colored she cat with green  
eyes, a white: tail tip, stomach and paws.

_Rosepaw(thorn_) - a medium orange-pink she-cat with tabby stripes on her head and tail. Her eyes are light blue.

_Redpaw(water)_ - A slender, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

_Maplelight_ - pretty white she-cat with pale ginger splotches and yellow eyes (Mate: Runningdusk, Kits: Adderkit(claw) - tabby tom with yellow eyes, Palekit(mist) - Pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

_Honeyleaf_ - Cream she cat with golden spots (Mate: Foxfang, Kits: Rainykit (fur) gray with darker stripes, Poppykit (tail) white with black spots, Icekit (frost) pure white, Birdpaw (pelt) tortishell with black feet and tail)

_Goldenpetal_ - A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Kits: Maplekit(cloud)- Golden she-kit with yellow eyes. Graykit(pelt)- A gray tom with green eyes, Mate: Stormtalon)

**Elders:**

_Cloudstorm_ - compact gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Rustfern_ - dull red-orange she-cat with blind amber eyes

_Patchmoth_ - white tom with brown patches and hazel eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Stormstar -_A dark gray tabby with light blue eyes

**Deputy:**_Stoneclaw_ - A pure gray tom who is rather large and has unusually long white claws and his eyes are bright amber. The tip of his tail is white.

**Medicine Cat:**_Emberpool_ - black she-cat with a ginger tuft on her chest and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_Rainpaw(speckle)_ - A pale gray tabby she-cat with black tabby markings and little flecks of white. Her underbelly is white as are her paws. She has blue eyes and an unusually long tail.

**Warriors:**

_Whisperbreeze -_a she cat with a cream coat with ginger stripes flowing down her back. Small, green eyes and triangular head

APPRENTICE: ICEPAW

_Rainstorm -_A gray Tom with dray gray streaks through fur and blue eyes.

_Silverheart -_A silvery cat with light blue eyes

_Flowertail -_A tan she cat with a tail the colors of many flowers and green eyes.

APPRENTICE: RAINPAW

_Fogtail_ - A white she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes.

APPRENTICE: OAKPAW

_Creektail_- creamy whiteshe-cat with a long feathery tail and green eyes

_Rippleheart -_ moltted gray and dark brown tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: CLOUDPAW

_Otterstreak -_brown tom with amber eyes

_Pebblestreak_ - light tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: SHELLPAW

_Duckwing_ - A sleek black tom with a stubby short tail and bright hazel eyes that have flecks of amber in them.

APPRENTICE: JUNIPERPAW

_Lilymist_ - A pale gray she cat with white paws, a white "mask" around her eyes, gray eyes, and long fur.

_Ravenclaw_ - Smoky gray tom with deep blue eyes. Has a scar over one eye and,one on his muzzle.

_Lightstrike_ - Large white tom with bright amber eyes. One ear is torn.

_Breezefeather_ - Light grey she-cat with dark green eyes. Is kinda tiny and lothe, and has soft fur and a white chest and one white forepaw

**Apprentices:**

_Oakpaw(storm) -_ long heaired creamy-brown tom with green eyes

_Cloudpaw(flare)_ - A white she-cat with amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail. She's large for an apprentice and looks incredibly strong

_Juniperpaw(leap)_ - Juniperpaw was the runt of her litter so she is still incredibly petite, even for a young apprentice such as her. She's a pure blue-gray color with short fur that's very thick and sleek so she has less trouble with staying arm. Her tail is stubby and short. Her eyes are hazel with little flecks of amber and green in them. Her right back paw is black and her left front paw is partially white. There are spots of black on her muzzle and a "blaze" of white on her forehead.

_Icepaw(stone)_ - Small, slender white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a feathery tail

_Rainpaw(dancer)_ - very pretty tortishell she-cat with white chest, tail-tip, and one paw. One blue eye and one amber.

_Shellpaw(shade)_ - A dark grey tom with a lighter underbelly, white-tipped long tail and three pale paws

**Queens:**

_Icewish_ - A fluffy white she-cat who is very pregnant at the moment. She has long fur and an unusually long tail. Her eyes are icy blue (pregnant)

_Heathergaze_ - heavily pregnant light brown she-cat with soft fur and kind amber eyes(pregnant)

_Cloudbliss_ - white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

_Reedpatch_ - dappled gray and white she-cat with green eyes

_Raincloud_ - A short-tempered cat that retired early after a tree broke her lower spine (like Briarlight). She still thinks of herself as a warrior even though she can't fight and hunt anymore. Snaps at other cats a lot. Though she's very friendly towards kits and apprentices. When she was a warrior, she was one of the fastest cats in the clan. She usually lies in the sun and thinks of her days when she could still run, and sometimes, her former mate.

_Deathclaw_ - black tom with amber eyes, and bad breath

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** _Shadestar_ - black furred tom with white rings around his tail, and dark green eyes, black inside them.

**Deputy: **_Darkshade_ - a completely black, thin cat with long groomed back fur. He has deep blue eyes, which have a tinge of purple

**Medicine Cat: **_Greyleaf_ - short, dark grey messy fur. He has faded green eyes, he has a couple of scars, and the end of his tail is crooked

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Cloudpaw(breeze) -_small white and light grey tabby with bright green eyes.

**Warriors:**

_Ashnight -_Black-and-gray with yellow eyes (Mate Rowanwing)

APPRENTICE: WRENPAW

_Frostfur_ - silvery-white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: DAWNPAW

_Willowmist_ - longhaired gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Rosethorn_ - dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes, and honey-amber eyes.

_Smallberry -_slender white she-cat with a black underbelly, and ice blue eyes. Small pink nose, hence her name, because it looks like a berry, has brown rings around her tail, and her eyes have black around them and inside them, reminding cats about a raccoon.

APPRENTICE: NIGHTPAW

_Cedarscar -_large dark brown, almost black, tom with hard green eyes and many battle scars covering his fur (Mate: Mothbreeze)

_Bramblefang -_Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Lizardpetal_ - pale brown tabby she-cat with a slightly matted pelt and green eyes

APPRENTICE: HAZELPAW

_Snowpool_ - pretty slender white she-cat with long fluffy fur and sparkling blue eyes

APPRENTICE: MOONPAW

_Ivyleaf_ - pretty silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

_Lightfeather_ - light cream and brown tabby with pale brown eyes

_Nightshade_ - pitch black cat with very,very dark brown eyes

APPRENTICE: FIREPAW

_Emberwhisker_ - dark ginger and brown tom with redish strips running all over his body. plae ginger colored paws. dark sea blue eyes.

_Shallowspirit_ - black tom with green eyes

_Nettlegaze_ - A spiky furred, black tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Wrenpaw(fur)_ - Slim brown tom with lighter and darker fur and amber eyes.

_Dawnpaw(blaze)_ - Long tortoiseshell-and-cream with a flat face and green eyes

_Nightpaw(strike)_ - A lean, jet black tom with white paws and chest. He has blue eyes. His fur is sleek and short. He has long legs, but he is smaller in size. His claws are sharp, long and curved

_Hazelpaw(stripe)_ - A fiery red she cat with two black paws, two white paws and amber eyes that always look as though they're glowing.

_Firepaw(claw)_ - Ginger tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail. His. underbelly is pale and one of his ear is torn.

_Moonpaw(frost)_ - light silver and black tabby with a white patch on her back with pale baby blue eyes and a long tail with light honey brown marks

**Queens:**

_Rowanwing_ - Dark ginger fur with patches of cream eyes (pregnant) (Mate Ashnight, future kits: Icekit(rose) white she cat with emerald eyes and brown stripes, Nightkit(whisper) short haired tom with a long tail, black with white patches and grey brindle. One eye is silver-grey and the other is violet. Tear in right ear)

_Mothbreeze_ - cream and sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Cedarscar, Kits: Rushkit(fall) sleek black tom with blue eyes, Ryekit(wing) pretty sandy she-cat with cream tabby stripes and green eyes)

_Poppyshine_ - Dark red tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with deep green eyes (Mate: Bramblefang, Kits: Dewkit(tail) Small dark blue-grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes, Minnowkit(breeze) Grey-black she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders:**

_Shredfur_ - dappled white and black tom with patches of fur permenantly missing and hard green eyes

_Brambledust_ - Frail, sickly dark brown and gray tabby tom with dull amber eyes

_Cloverheart_ - skinny white she-cat with her right ear completely shredded and green eyes

**KITTYPETS:**

Leopard - a slim grey she-cat with black spots. Her eyes are a startling amber. She is sleek all over, not fluffy at all. She is medium-sized

Shine - Silver tom with green eyes

Spotty - A pretty, slender, lithe tortie and white she-cat. She has bright blue eyes. Her fur is long and soft. She is smaller in size

Custard – white she cat with creamy yellow marking and cobalt blue eyes

Silver - A silver tom with green eyes

Dusk - A very pale brown she-cat with thick light brown stripes and light green eyes.

Ebony – pith black she cat with vivid purple eyes

Timber - brown tom with black stripes on tail

Hawk - dark brown tom

**LONERS:**

Ice - Small white fluffy tom with bushy tail.

Dark - Black she cat with white and grey stripes. She has dark green eyes and long sharp claws.

Frost - pure white cat with very long front claws and pretty dark blue eyes with lighter specks

Moss - pure black she-cat with strange greenish marks all over her body

Small - A pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Oak - A dark brown tom with amber eyes

Stripe – tan tom with dark brown stripes and dark green eyes

Sage - black she-cat with white ears and silver eyes

Willow - light tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Bramble - dark brown tabby and white tom

Owl - dark brown tom

Reed - brown tabby and white tom

Lily - light gray she-cat

Lake - pretty brown she-kit

Blaze - Small fluffy Ginger tom with blue eyes

Bloom - Small tortoiseshell she cat with white chest and amber eyes

PROLOUGE

As Rosefire curled up in her bed, she heard Amberpaw enter the medicine cat's den. She could faintly hear her apprentice tending to the sick cats and making sure no one was in pain. She would truly be a good medicine cat someday. She still had awhile to wait, though. Rosefire had no intention of dyeing anytime soon.

After a while, Amberpaw curled up in her bed as well, all of the sickly cats having been attended to. Rosefire's eyes finally drifted shut, her mind at ease. It was hardly a second after she drifted into sleep, however, that her mind was taken elsewhere and a prophecy delivered in a field of roses.

The wind whispered through flowers, the moon hardly casting a slit of light through the darkened air. Rosfire sat, shivering in a heap, as she heard a cat cry out in pain. Her head shot up, and, following the cries of pain, she trotted into the middle of the field. She treaded delicately through the thorny flowers, and she heard the mournful cry of a blue jay as the noise ceased.

Surprised by the sudden silence, she accidentally stepped on a rosebud, and the wind sprung up into an icy gale and Rosefire heard a whisper in her ear. It started as a barely audible mewing, and soon increased to a crescendo of wails.

_Eight cats will find the way_

_The moon must keep the forest at bay_

_The night shall rise and the sky shall fall_

_And eight more must answer the call_

_A whisper will wake a sleeping rose_

_And at the shadows gate they face their foes_

_They must awake the ice they keep inside_

_to find the way and turn the tide_

Rosefire jolted awake, breathing heavily. Slowly she stood up and shook out her pelt. Sighing she looked up at the Silverpelt. Why would her ancestors send her this dream? She had to figure it out, and soon. The prophecy didn't sit well with her. She got up to go outside when she stepped on something, something soft. Lifting her paw she looked down and gasped. Under her foot was a rosebud, gleaming red in the darkness. She felt the wind pick up, and whisper in her ear _"The darkness is rising, the moon is turning, and the sky can no longer hold the stars. Find the cats or all will be a whisper of what was._


	2. Chapter 1: Foxpaw

**Guys, I have to warn you. Its going to start out slow. I have a bajillion cats to introduce *shot in the head***

**So, itll be awhile before any action takes place.**

**WAIT**

**THINKING ALOUD HERE**

**Only one of the mains from each clan will actually be narrating.**

**BOOM**

**Best. Idea. Ever.**

**I won't be updating frequently, I have a bunch of homework and I'm applying for high schools. So much stuff, not much time. Plus, I don't even have my own computer :/**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 1.**

**CHAPTER 1: FOXPAW**

Foxpaw woke up and stretched, the walls of the apprentice den looming around her. Her nest was comfortable, she always made sure to keep it thorn-free and lined with moss. She sat up and started grooming the kinks out of her fur, and realized there were no other cats in the den. How late in the day was it?

She poked her head outside and looked around. It was around sunhigh, and the clearing was pretty much empty, save for a few sleepy looking cats. Blizzardfoot was going to kill her.

She scampered out of the apprentice's den and looked about wildly in order to find the Clan's Deputy. He was sitting by the fresh-kill pile, talking quietly with Falconstar.

Foxpaw sprinted over and tripped over her own paws as she slid to a stop in front of the amused looking deputy. She managed to sputter out a few words.

"BlizardfootI'msosorryIdidn'trealizeitwassolate—," she took a deep breath, "IwouldhavebeenupsoonerifIrea lized!"

"It's alright, it's alright," Blizardfoot said as he and Falconstar chuckled. "We decided to let you sleep in today. You were up late with that skirmish at the border."

Foxpaw sighed, relieved she wouldn't be in trouble. "Oh thank you! But if there is anything I could do to help, let me know!"

"I will," he said, an amused grin on his face. "Go see if Rosefire and Amberpaw need help."

Foxpaw grinned and nodded, then nodded to Falconstar, who had watched the conversation quietly, and scampered away. When she got to the medicine cat's den entrance, she looked back and saw Blizzardfoot and Falconstar hunched over, sneaking glances at her and quickly going back to murmuring to one another.

Foxpaw shrugged, deciding to let it go, and padded into the medicine cat's den.

"Rosefire!" she called as she padded into the pleasantly cool cave. "Are you in here?"

"Foxpaw, is that you?" a soft voice called from the back of the cave.

Foxpaw peered into the darkness, trying to make out a shape. "Yeah, it's me."

"Come here, and tell me what you see," the unfamiliar voice rasped.

Foxpaw cautiously padded into the darkness, her nose lifted, trying to detect a scent. She found none, only the scent of the herbs Rosefire kept in the back. A small trickle of water leaked through a crack in one of the stone walls and pooled in a shady shallow ditch in the back of the den. Foxpaw saw a small cat hunched over the puddle, staring intently into the water.

"Amberpaw, is that you?" Rosepaw asked, tentative to come to close.

"Come, look, and tell me what you see," the strange cat asked, eyes not wavering from their fixed point on the puddle of water.

Foxpaw cautiously walked up to the puddle, and followed the unfamiliar cat's gaze to the puddle. She should have yowled for help, and alerted the camp to an intruder, but something about this cat's presence kept her from it.

At first, when Foxpaw gazed into the shallow puddle, nothing was there. After a few seconds, a blurry image appeared, becoming clearer and larger the longer Foxpaw looked.

The image was of a forest cast in shadow, with no sky and no wind, not even a breeze. Nothing moved, nothing at all. The image rose and flew over the dead and dying trees that made up the sickly forest. It stopped over a clearing, where a cat's image could scarcely be seen. Foxpaw heard a whisper, a menacing whisper, that latched onto her heart and soul and tore her down, down to the floor of the forest clearing. It dragged her through the forest floor, to the place where even Brokenstar dare not tread, to the place where the air itself seems afraid to go. It said:

_Come, forest cat. Come and save the ones you know, the ones you love._

_Dare to stop me, Daughter of the Moon. Dare to rake your claws across my back._

_Face your fears, Child of Shadow, and heed this prophecy to save your world._

Fowpaw blanked out, but not before an image of her clan being killed and bodies of cats from all the clans lay strewn about, soaked and floating in blood. She was the last one, the last one to survive. The whisper would drown her in blood, the blood of her own kin. The blood of those she loved. Ad her head plunged under the vile liquid, an image formed in Foxpaw's mind. It was an image of a tiny cat curled up in a twoleg-made bed. It was a little white she cat with yellow streaked through her soft coat. The kittypet stirred, and looked up with vivid blue eyes.

Those eyes hunted Foxpaw to the moment she passed out. Those big, blue, pupil-less eyes. The eyes of the dead.

**So yeah. I'll start off short, but they'll get longer. Comment if you liked, didn't like, or didn't really care.**

**Keep on Reading~**

**Jayjay~**


	3. Chapter 2: Applepaw

**HELLO EVERYONE~**

**Jayjay has arrived with yet another update! I'm in school right now, so it is going to be brief.**

**But an update's an update!**

**Here is the first Windclan main!**

**PS – I didn't have time to finish this in school, so it will be a little more detailed :3**

**CHAPTER 2: APPLEPAW**

Applepaw woke and stretched, ready for another day healing cats. Her den was tucked away behind a thorn bush inside the medicine cat den. It was a little, soft cave of her own. She has lined the floor and halfway up the walls with moss. The thorn bush reached over her head, creating a ceiling that kept her den dry when it rained but still let her see the stars.

She yawned and padded out into the medicine den, the fragrant leaves lining the walls creating a fresh, home-like smell. Applepaw sat down and started grooming herself, when her mentor, Fawnlight, called her from the front of the den.

"Applepaw, are you awake yet?" the kind medicine cat's voice asked.

"Yes, Fawnlight," Applepaw replied cheerily, "do you need me to do something?"

"Could you get us some fresh-kill then see to Nightpaw? He seems to have a thorn in his pad."

"Of course!" Applepaw said as she bounded out of the den, past her sleep-ruffled mentor.

As Applepaw exited the den, she was greeted by a warming burst of bright sunlight shining down from the sky. A breeze blew across the open moor, and the scent of fresh rabbit wafted on the breeze. Applepaw followed the delectable scent to the fresh-kill pile, which had just been restocked. Foxfang had just returned with his patrol, and was dropping a big juicy rabbit on the pile.

"Oh wow!" Applepaw exclaimed excitedly. "Great catch!"

Redpaw smiled smugly from behind Foxfang.

"Redpaw caught it himself," Wolfstep, Redpaw's mentor, said. He was almost as smug about the rabbit as his apprentice.

"Hopefully I'll be a warrior soon!" Redpaw squeaked. He scampered off to brag to the other apprentices.

"Maybe!" Applepaw said cheerily to Redpaw's quickly disappearing back.

Applepaw grabbed the big rabbit after flashing Foxfang and Wolfstep an appreciative smile and trotted back to the medicine cat's den.

"Fawnlight! Fawnlight look what Redpaw caught!" Applepaw said as she entered the den.

Fawnlight, still a little groggy from sleep, stopped grooming and looked up to see what Applepaw had brought.

"Oh wow! It looks delicious!" Fawnlight said. "Why don't you have some and then see Nightpaw."

"Okay!"

Fawnlight and Applepaw dug into the rabbit, and when they were finished Fawnlight buried the bones while Applepaw got up and padded out of the den to find Nightpaw. She found him basking in the sunlight outside the apprentice's den.

"Nightpaw? Fawnlight sent me to look at your pad," Applepaw said as she approached him.

"Finally," he replied exhaustedly. "I told her yesterday!"

"Well we were busy yesterday," Applepaw retorted as she peered at the pad Nightpaw had offered her. There was a large thorn stuck in his pad, showing that Nightpaw was more of a trooper than he acted like. "Hold still," she commanded him as she gripped the thorn between her teeth. He yelped as she tugged on the thorn several times. She finally pulled it out, with a few drops of blood following it.

"Thanks Applepaw," Nightpaw thanked her quietly as she applied a salve to the cut.

"It's nothing, really," Applepaw replied quietly as she turned to walk away. She heard Nightpaw roll over to lie in the sun again as she padded quietly away. As she was entering the medicine cat den, she heard a little voice whisper to her over the breeze.

"_Applepaw, Applepaw," _the whisper called to her.

Applepaw blinked and, being of a curious nature, decided to follow the whisper talking in her ear.

She called back to Fawnlight and told her mentor she was going to fetch some herbs.

"Alright, but be back soon!" Her mentor called back.

**(hey everyone its Wingz :D just wanted to say hi lol)**

Applepaw stepped back out into the clearing and heard the little whisper again, and followed it across the clearing to the entrance into camp. Tangleberry and her apprentice, Amberpaw, were just padding into camp after a hunting lesson as Applepaw reached the tunnel of thorns that led out of camp.

"Hey Applepaw!" the cheery apprentice greeted her happily. "Where are you going? Do you need some help?"

"Huh?" Applepaw said as she jerked back into reality. "Uh, sure, I guess."

She and Amberpaw were best friends. Applepaw knew that if she didn't let Amberpaw come, she would follow her anyway. Amberpaw had a hug crush on another apprentice, Smokepaw. She completely worshipped the older tom, but whenever he was around she was the most dis-interested cat he would ever meet.

"Great!" Amberpaw exclaimed happily.

Applepaw turned, sighing in what was a mix of exasperation and amusement. She shook her head and padded through the tunnel, trying to focus on the whisper blowing in her ear. It was hard, though, with Amberpaw blabbering on behind her.

"Hey Amberpaw, would you mind being a little quieter? I'm trying to hear something," Applepaw murmured as she attempted to follow the whisper as she left camp. Between the loveable apprentice's blabbering and the little whisper Applepaw couldn't even hear the wind rattling the bracken and thorn bush that surrounded Windclan camp.

"Okay, but you have to tell me if Smokepaw ever says _ever_ says anything about me," the bubbly apprentice shot back.

Smokepaw would often come and talk to Applepaw to clear his mind. Therefore, Amberpaw used to despise the young medicine cat apprentice, but when Amberpaw finally confronted Applepaw, both cats discovered Applepaw had no interest in the young tom.

"Will do, Amberpaw."

"Great! Maybe one day when he does mention me he will –"

"Amberpaw, quiet," Applepaw commanded as she rolled her eyes. Amberpaw was loveable, but could be quite annoying at times.

"Right!" Amberpaw mewed and silenced herself.

Applepaw listened for the whisper, and found it again. It seemed fainter, as if it were moving farther away. Worried she might lose the faint whisper; Applepaw increased the pace from a brisk walk to a trot, then to a sprint. Amberpaw was briefly startled, but then increased her pace to catch up to the cream colored she-cat.

Applepaw didn't hear the apprentice behind her call out a warning before a steep ravine opened up in front of her. Applepaw's eyes grew wide and a loud cry escaped her throat as the ground disappeared from under her feet and she tumbled through open air, the cold, stony ground rushing up to meet her. The last thing Applepaw saw was the Amberpaw's wide eyes staring down at her.

A voice whispered in Applepaw's ear as she began to lose consciousness during her tumble through open space. She could barely hear it over the roar of the wind and the sound of blood pumping through her veins.

_Come, forest cat. Come and save the ones you know, the ones you love._

_Dare to stop me, Daughter of the Moon. Dare to rake your claws across my back._

_Face your fears, Child of Shadow, and heed this prophecy to save your world._

Applepaw blanked out with the image of her clan being killed and bodies of cats from all the clans lay strewn about, soaked and floating in blood. She was the last one, the last one to survive. The whisper would drown her in blood, the blood of her own kin. The blood of those she loved. Ad her head plunged under the vile liquid, an image formed in Applepaw's mind. It was an image of a pure black she-cat with strange greenish markings. The she cat was huddled in an alley behind a twoleg nest. She was surrounded by other, faceless cats. The she cat looked up with blank eyes, eyes that were a deep forest green.

Those eyes hypnotized Applepaw into a deep, dreamless sleep as she plummeted head over tail towards the merciless, stony ravine floor.

**I don't know. I didn't overly love this chapter.**

**Eh.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Comment if you liked, didn't like, or didn't really care.**

**Keep on Reading~**

**Jayjay~**


	4. Chapter 3: Wrenpaw

**Hey guys :D**

**Its Wingz**

**I'm making JayJay write the next chapter :P**

**Enjoy!**

**PS**

**Im JayJay's sister u**

**So yeah. I'm being forced to write. Woo.**

**xD Im kidding. But yeah. Here's another chapter.**

**CHAPTER 3: Wrenpaw**

Wrenpaw woke up and yawned. His nest was a mess. Dawnpaw, who was still asleep, shivered as her brother rose to greet the morning. Her nest was no better.

Wrenpaw stood and stretched, accidentally kicking Moonpaw in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" the she-cat grumbled as she rolled over and fell back asleep.

"Sorry!" Wrenpaw whispered quietly.

He washed quickly and silently, and then poked his head out of his den to see if his mentor, Ashnight, had woken up yet. Ashnight had been spending a lot of time in the nursery lately, keeping his heavily pregnant mate, Rowanwing, company as they awaited the arrival of their kits. Rowanwing had been sick with greencough at the beginning of her pregnancy, and Greyleaf, Shadowclan's medicine cat, was worried that the kits would be born sick and dying. Rowanwing had only just recovered. No one would say it, but most cats in the clan thought her kits would be born dead.

Upon looking around, Wrenpaw saw his mentor emerging from the nursery with the remnants of a toad in his jaws. He must have just shared a meal with Rowanwing.

"Ashnight!" Wrenpaw called as he trotted towards his mentor. "I'm ready to go hunting today!"

Ashnight had volunteered Wrenpaw for the dawn hunting patrol, and had told his apprentice to be up early so he could eat beforehand.

"Good morning Wrenpaw," his mentor mewed after setting down the toad remains. "Go get something to eat before sun up."

"Alright," Wrenpaw replied as he turned and padded toward the fresh kill pile.

The camp was airy and bright, bathed in the orange-red light of the rising sun. The pine trees surrounding the camp were casting long shadows across the elder's den, medicine cat den, and camp entrance. Green fern sprouts were rising from the wet ground. A crisp, clean scent of newleaf wafted through the morning air. There was slight breeze, and a little metallic tang that hinted at the fact that it would rain again soon.

Wrenpaw happily scanned the small fresh kill pile for a vole or a shrew, and was delighted to find a plump vole that must have been caught by the moonigh patrol to have not been taken yesterday. He picked up the large vole and carried it over to the pine tree stump next to the apprentice's den to eat.

As he was finishing up the vole, Hazelpaw left the apprentice's den with sleep still fogging her eyes.

"Hazelpaw!" Wrenpaw called. "Want what's left of this vole?"

Hazelpaw jumped and whipped her head around; clearly she had not noticed Wrenpaw as she had padded into the sunlight.

"Uh, no thanks!" she replied quickly. "I have my warrior assessment today! Lizardpetal said not to eat before."

"Alright! Good luck on your assessment!" Wrenpaw said with a grin.

Hazelpaw dipped her head in thanks and trotted to the camp entrance to meet her mentor, Lizardpetal, who had been waiting for her apprentice since before Wrenpaw had awoken. Hazelpaw had clearly gotten rebuked for waking up late by the way Lizardpetal had cuffed her ear and Hazelpaw's bowing of her head.

Wrenpaw didn't have time to feel sorry, though, since the dawn hunting patrol was gathering by the fresh kill pile.

Wrenpaw quickly finished his meal and headed over to the gathering patrol. Cedarscar was leading the patrol, with Lightfeather, Emberwhisker, Nettlegaze and Rosethorn behind him. Wrenpaw was the only apprentice, which meant he had a lot to prove.

"Alright. We are all here. Let's move out," Cedarscar said as he turned and trotted through the fern tunnel, with the rest of the patrol close behind. Wrenpaw took up the rear and followed the warriors out of camp.

"We will be hunting by the marshes," Cedarscar called back to the rest of the patrol.

Everyone else nodded as Cedarscar increased the pace to a slow sprint and the rest of the patrol followed. The forest was bright and warm, with a crisp breeze rustling the foliage and bringing the scent of toads and other prey.

The patrol approached the marshlands and began to slow down. Wrenpaw immediately began scenting for prey, and was rewarded with the tantalizing scent of blackbird. He quickly followed the scent, and soon spotted the bird pecking amongst the roots of a large pine tree. Wrenpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch and approached the bird from downwind, not making a sound. When he was within distance he pounced on the bird and landed on its neck, killing it instantly. He buried it under a pile of nettle that had collected against the trunk of the tree, and began scenting for more prey.

As he identified the scent of a toad, he heard the breeze rising and whispering around him, calling out a fait message. It was almost like it was calling him to follow it. Wrenpaw quickly decided to follow this noise as it receded, and abandoned the vole for the breeze.

He followed the sound to a thorn bush, where a wilted rose was dying. Wrenpaw sniffed the flower bud, and was transported into a time long ago, a time long forgotten.

The images he saw scarred his mind, and left him shivering and scared. Images of cats being murdered, torn apart for food by the early, primitive forms of twolegs. He was shown a glimpse of when the wild cats ruled the land, of when a cat was larger than a twoleg beast. Of when the cats of the wild were feared by all, and had teeth large enough to tear through the strange materials twolegs used to build their nests. He watched the proud beasts of what cats used to be get torn apart by the twolegs as they grew smarter and smarter. He watched families get torn apart and innocent cubs be killed for their pelts. The images shocked and shook him to his roots.

Wrenpaw gasped and was finally released from the images' prison. He breathed heavily and recovered his breath slowly.

Before he had time to fully recover, a harsh voice whispered in his ear.

_Come, forest cat. Come and save the ones you know, the ones you love._

_Dare to stop me, Son of the Moon. Dare to rake your claws across my back._

_Face your fears, Child of Shadow, and heed this prophecy to save your world._

Wrenpaw passed out, the image of his ancestors, the ancestors of all cats, still burning in his mind. He watched it all happed again, except this time with cats he knew, cats he loved. He watched as the clans were torn apart by the unknowing cave twolegs. Wrenpaw closed his eyes and wished the images would leave him, and opened his eyes up to what could be considered a stranger sight.

A white she cat hunted rats in a carrionplace in twolegplace, a twolegplace Wrenpaw had never seen before. The she cat looked up at him with deep blue eyes, eyes that looked into his soul, into his very core.

Those eyes tore Wrenpaw's soul to pieces and left him trembling, whishing all these images away, and fearing for his life.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! xD**

**Comment if you liked, didn't like, or didn't really care.**

**Keep on Reading~**

**Jayjay~**

**Don't forget about me ;3;**

**R&R my minions XD**

**~Wingz~**


End file.
